Electric Role
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Bex gets an audition for a new movie and she knows she is perfect for her dream role! But things take a turn for the worst when all the ghost talk turns into reality! TRR/WHSS spin-off cross-over with Danny Phantom. Co-Written with AwesomeMan327.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone in through the open windows and the teenage girl sat at the island counter, munching away on toast and reading her morning comics. Ten years after discovering the things and the seventeen year old girl was still hooked on them.  
"BEX!" Came an echoing voice through the house. A younger child came skidding into the kitchen, still in her pajamas, her socks not giving her much grip on the floor. The teenager didn't seem to acknowledge her sister's existence. "TELL KYLE TO GIVE ME BACK MY CRAYONS!"  
"No." Bex replied, her mouth dripping in breadcrumbs.  
"You're disgusting." Destiny replied, turning on her heel and storming away. Bex didn't care what her little sister thought of her, she was too interested in getting by the morning before she had to suffer through her tutor coming by and dropping of her exam results. She already knew they weren't going to be great.  
In with the wind, Duncan came zombified into the kitchen. He yawned, stretching out with one arm and rubbing his eyes with the other. More late nights and more early mornings were not doing their best to him. The twins still woke their parents up bright and early, plus Courtney had to get out of bed every five minutes to use the toilet. It wasn't the best of Duncan's day.  
"What's Destiny on about you being a meanie?" He asked his daughter, grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge and taking a swig.  
"I dunno...it's Destiny, does she need a reason to be a drama queen?" Bex replied, shutting the final page of her comic and tossing it behind her, onto the table. "Didn't mom tell you to stop drinking from the carton?" Duncan shrugged his shoulders and did it again. Bex rolled her eyes and got up from her stool, making her way out of the room.  
She hated staying around her parents for too long, it was rather embarrassing for her. Not that they were boring people to others, just to her. The usual parent type; overprotecting and over-embarrassing.  
On her way up the staircase, Bex was stopped by her mother. Courtney still had that glow around her, the thing that all women got during pregnancy. She almost to the half-way mark in her months, and Bex was counting down the hours until another sprog arrived in her life. It was the last thing she needed, let alone wanted.  
"Hurry up!" Her mother urged her. "We're leaving in half hour!" Courtney continued down the stairs, leaving her eldest daughter completely confused.  
"Leaving? Where are we going?" Courtney stopped dead, turning back to face Bex.  
"I told Duncan to tell you-"  
"You really shouldn't reply on him." Bex interrupted.  
"I know, but you've got an audition! So hurry it up." Courtney barked, taking the last few steps on the staircase. She started walking towards the kitchen, leaving Bex to call after her.  
"Audition? Audition for what?" But Courtney never replied. Bex knew better than to start complaining for not wanting to go. Being actress was hard for her, she tried not to do too much, but when her mother got her auditions, Bex knew she had no choice in the matter.  
So, the teenager made her way upstairs to her bedroom, hoping to find some decent clothes to wear. She had been walking LA in more or less scruffy clothing due to her only ever hanging out with her friends outside of her house. Inside her house, even to her home schooling classes, Bex usually wore her PJs.  
Searching through her closet, Bex pulled out a red and white striped tank top and an old pair of decent looking jeans, which she prayed still fitted her. She still had an old pair of red chucks that Duncan had been going to throw out, but she had claimed just in time, and a black leather jacket that she loved.  
Looking herself up and down in the mirror, Bex pulled out a hairbrush and grabbed a purple ribbon from her nightstand. A few years ago she had cut her hair quite short, but it had started to grow out again quite quickly. She never wanted it to be as long as it used to be, but it was still long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail and her wavy black locks to still be tickling her neck.  
"REBECCA!" That name. Bex bit her tongue and slammed her bedroom door shut, not wanting to keep her mother waiting. This was going to be one fun day.

A/N: HOLA GUYS!

I know it's stupid to start a new story RIGHT now! But I'm co-writing this with the ever so amazing AwesomeMan327! YAY! So, when I lack behind, HE CAN KICK MY BUTT XD

I used to LOVE Danny Phantom as a kid! Shame it ended...And shame my parents got Disney Channel...But I do love it! And I do love Bex! As most of ya'll will know...haha!

ANYWAY!

This was my chapter, next one is going be written by me epic writing partner xD

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Chapter 2

**Written by AwesomeMan327**

* * *

Danny ducked as a knife flew right above him and stuck to the wall he was in front of, "Watch it! I just got my hair the way I like it!"  
Skulker growled, "Stop moving whelp! Let me hit you so I can skin you and put your pelt on my wall!"  
Danny made a disgusted face, "Uh…gross," he shot out an ecto-blast which sent the hunter crashing into a car.  
Said hunter got up very irritated, he was about to fly back up at Danny when a voice called out to him.  
"Looks like the prey has fought back!"  
Skulker turned only to find a fist connecting with his face. He fell to the ground in a heap.  
The attacker blew out the green energy coming from his hand, and it was revealed that it was Biker, the newest halfa to appear in Amity Park. He pulled out a thermos and sucked in Skulker with a smug grin, "That's how we do it!"  
Danny landed beside him and bumped fists, "Nice job buddy."  
"Thanks," replied the other ghost as he reverted back into his human form. His black striped shaggy white hair turned black, his red T-shirt with a black 'B' under a black leather jacket turned into a white long sleeve shirt under a red T-shirt, dark blue crisped jeans turned into a lighter pair of jeans, and black boots turned into black and white sneakers.  
In Biker's place now stood his human persona, Zack Evans.  
Danny did the same and turned into Danny Fenton, "Come on dude…Tucker has a town meeting planned. We should get going."  
Zack nodded and walked with Danny to City Hall.

* * *

Danny and Zack sat in seats behind the mayor's podium not quite sure what this is about.  
"Citizens of Amity Park," Tucker started, "We have a special guest from Los Angles, California. Give it up for Academy Award Winning Director, Devon Junior Thompson!"  
The crowd cheered as DJ approached the podium, "People of Amity Park, I am here because my new movie is going to be shot right here in your town!"  
The ghost boys glanced at each other as the crowd went wild again until Danny spoke up, "Excuse me…but what does this have to do with us?"  
DJ nodded, "I was getting to that, the movie will be about the origins of our very own ghostly superheroes, but I believe that the best people to play them would be themselves!"  
Once again, this caused the crowd to go crazy.  
DJ turned to the two heroes, "So, what do you say?" The crowd became silent as everyone waited for the boys' answer.  
Zack stood up with a grin much to Danny's protests, "We'll do it!"

A/N: YAY FOR CHAPTER TWO!

This is making me wanna have a DP marathon...STUPID HOMEWORK! LET ME DO WHAT I WANNA DO! Grrrrr...

ANYWAY!

I hope ya'll like this :D I'm hoping to write chapter three some time soon...Today, tomorrow...Whenever my next break is! And yes...Mr. AwesomeMan has already kicked my butt for not writing it...

Thank you to;

EvanescenceAngel: Yay! Yeah...It's always nice to see Bex xD haha! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: Yay! haha! Thanks :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Chapter 3

These days, Bex took pleasure in very few things. But one of the things she still loved to do was act. It was her passion, it was her choice, it was her career. Bex had never felt more free then when she was acting. It was a way to pretend to be someone else in an attempt at expressing being her. It made perfect sense to Bex, even if it confused everyone else.

As the car drove up to building, the nerves in Bex's stomach started to settle. The closer she got to her dream, the more confident she got. It was a weird habit of hers. She would freak out the moment she got the news and then be completely ready by the time she got to her destination.

"Remember, Bex, rejection is part of acting." The teenager rolled her eyes. It was the only piece of advice her mother ever gave her as she locked up the car. But Bex knew she was going to land the role. She had been reading through the script her mother had given her just before they had left for the hour long car drive, and now Bex had already learnt it off by heart.

As the confident young girl walked into the room, she put on her biggest smile and stood respectively on her space in front of the camera. It took her a while to think, but then she realized just who was smiling back at her. Two teenage boys she had never seen before and an older man who she definitely knew.

"DJ!" Bex exclaimed.

"Hello, Bex." DJ replied, just as happy to see the young girl back. "This is Danny and Zakk." He pointed to the young boys who were studying her intensely. "They are going to be playing themselves in themselves in the movie, but their friend Sam can't make it back in time to shoot. They're going to read through with you and Zakk is filling in for Tucker. Are you ready to start?"

"Yes I am." Bex flipped through the script in her hand and DJ told her the right page. The two teenage boys also had scripts in their hands and Danny began to talk.

"Sam, Tucker, in here!"

"Poindexter?" Bex questioned, pretending to read from her script.

"No, it's me! Danny! Poindexter took over my body and sent me into this bizzaro spirit world!"

"Prove it."

And so the audition continued. They read over a couple of pages, getting the chemisty right between all of them. Bex thought she had done a good job by the time she left the room, but she knew she couldn't be certain of anything yet.

A/N: AAAHHH!

I know, I know...AwesomeMan has been onto my case for a while! But I have had soo much work to do, I haven't had much time to sit down and write a lot...As ya'll can probably tell...PLUS I DIDN'T HAVE A LAPTOP FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS!

But no more excuses!

I hope you all liked this :D

I'm sorry it's short...It's almost midnight...I have to be up early tomorrow! I'M MEETING MY FRIENDS IN JUST OVER 12 HOURS!

Special love for anyone who can tell me what episode the script comes from =P

Thank you to;

TheNextAlice: Great...Now I have someone to pick plot holes in my stories -.- =P KIDDING! haha! But I do understand...THESE ARE SPECIAL GHOSTS XD Yay for DJ! Thank you :D

Shayla: Yes, it should. But I know that no one ever actually reads the cross-over sections, so it's easier for me to post it in TD and AM327 to post it in DP :) Thanks :D

Yay! I love you two!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Chapter 4

Written by AwesomeMan327

Three hours went by once Bex left the studio and the trio was finishing up the last audition.

"…Just…be safe, ok?" the actress said softly as she read from the page.  
"I'll be back, I promise," Danny replied and closed the book, indicating that the session was over.

DJ clapped, "Very good Vanessa, I'll call if you've been chosen." He closed his book as well as the said actress left.

Zack was excited, "Wow, just wow, I met like five actresses!"

Danny nodded in agreement, "Vanessa Hudgens, Selena Gomez, Dakota Fanning, Miranda Cosgrove, and Bex Evers. Which one did you like best dude?" Danny turned to Zack as he asked that.

"Bex Evers, definitely," Zack answered, nodding with a grin.

"It's only because you think she's hot," Danny pointed out with a chuckle.

"…So?" Zack shot back, "It's also because I believe she fits Sam's personality the most, I mean, that's why we're the ones choosing Sam's actor, right?"

DJ nodded in agreement, "Right you are Zack, and Bex is a perfect choice for Danny's rebellious and gothic girlfriend.

Danny looked at his notebook, "So we shot down Dakota and Miranda almost immediately, so it's between Vanessa, Selena, and Bex."  
Everyone got to work trying to figure out who would play as the third main character.

The seventeen-year-old was sitting at the kitchen's island as she searched her laptop for info on the original halfa's girlfriend. There really wasn't that much more to figure out now that she had been searching for new information for a while. Sighing, Bex closed her laptop just as her little brother came down.

"BEX! Did they call yet?" Kyle, the other of the twins, asked/yelled at her.

Said girl sighed in annoyance, "No, they haven't. And I'm pretty sure won't call until-"

Bex was interrupted by the ringing of the phone, ignoring the look of triumph that was radiating off the small boy, she picked up the noise making object.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this the Evers household?"

"Yep, you've reached the right place. Are you calling for Duncan?"

"Nope, I would like to speak with Bex."

"You're in luck, that's me!"

"Awesome! Ok, so I'm Zack, the one who was filling in Tucker's parts? Yeah, so, DJ wanted me to call and ask you to come back to the studio tomorrow. He wants to talk."

Bex couldn't hold in her excitement, "Really? Thanks!"

"Alright, come by at like, 10 a.m." Zack hung up.

Bex ignored what most people would find rude and rushed upstairs excitedly, "Mom! Guess what!"

A/N: AHHHH!

This is epicness!

Whoooo!

Sorry it took so long since the last update...IT WAS MY FAULT! Been ignoring my PMs due to panic attacks...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Chapter 5

[Just a quick note…This was written WEEKS ago! I just never uploaded it….A/N included.]

Written by DysfunctionalFamilyMember.

Bex couldn't stop fidgeting the entire ride to the studio. She was more nervous now than she had been the first time her mother had driven her there. Courtney could see the happiness this part was going to bring to her daughter and couldn't help smile at the thought of Bex finally getting the role of her dreams. Her daughter loved acting, everyone knew that, but there had never been a part like this one that had caught her attention more.

"What if they're making us drive all the way out here just to be polite when they turn me down?" The teenager panicked, grabbing at her hair and curling her knees up to her chest in the passenger seat of her step-fathers borrowed car.

"You really think they'd do that?" Courtney laughed, pulling into the studio parking lot. Of course Bex really thought they would do that. DJ was a nice person and the two boys seemed nice enough. She was terrified they had just wanted to turn her away in person.

_"__Yeah, so, DJ wanted me to call and ask you to come back to the studio tomorrow. He wants to talk."_

Zack's words rung in Bex's head as she paced outside DJ's office. The receptionist had said that he'd call her in when he was ready. Courtney had taken a seat, but her daughter could not keep still. It was as if she had contracted ADD since the phone call and now found it impossible to sit still.

"There's my superstar." DJ's kind grin beamed down as he opened his arms for a hug from Bex. She kindly accepted, her nerves sinking away. DJ was a kind hearted man; he would keep Bex anticipated this long just to knock her off her feet at the last moment. "Come on in."

The teenager and her mother/agent made their way into DJ's official office, where they were met with the boys who had been at Bex's audition.

"You know Danny and Zack." The director offered, and they each gave a smile and small wave to the movie star. "Now, Bex," DJ spoke after they were all seated comfortably. "You can probably guess that you are our top considerate for the part of Sam, so we thought we'd bring you in to give you the rest of the script." He reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out the stacks of paper. "We're having a table read later today and we're hoping to start shooting later this week. Are you okay?" DJ asked, curiously laughing. Bex had not stopped buzzing with joy from the moment her favourite had started talking. Of course she was okay. She was thrilled. The role of a lifetime...And it was hers.

A/N: HEY GUYS!

So, the inconsistent updating with this story is my fault. I will take full blame. I get lazy. Very lazy. And this past week I have been sick! So, I haven't been up to doing a lotta writing. Bleh...

OH! I also changed my username ^^

But I am still the same gal as ChloeRhiannonX =P

Thank you to;

AwesomeMan327: FF don't let me -.- Thank you :D

kutiekat44: I'm glad you love it :D Thanks :D

KlaineLuneville: It's a total proud parent moment xD haha! Thank you :D

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, DFM.


End file.
